the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Minerva
Minerva was one of the most powerful gods in Roman religion, born from the goddess Metis and Jupiter Himself. Minerva was equated with the faculties of the mind, especially wisdom, learning, strategy and artistic expression. Her major symbol is the Owl, of which there are always several haunting temples and sites dedicated to her. Minerva was such a powerful goddess that she has had several distinct Avatars down through the ages. She was also part of the Capitoline Triad, the trinity of the three most important deities in Old Rome. Facts: -Minerva is believed to have developed from an earlier goddess worshiped by the Etruscans (the people whom the early Romans replaced). They had a goddess of the moon named Manerwa who is believed to have been adopted by the Romans and through whom was developed into the goddess we know today. -Minerva is a power within the Brotherhood of the Wolf, as well as a popular goddess of knowledge and wisdom across the Order of Pagans. -Minerva is fully Roman, and therefore she is associated with war despite being centered around concepts of the mind. She is the patron goddess of strategy and cunning in battle. She grants insight and inventiveness to those she favors during times of conflict. -Minerva had several large and grandiose temples dedicated to her during the height of the Roman Empire. She also figures prominently in the coinage of several Roman Emperors. Even into modern times, Minerva shows up on honorary medals issued by world governments. -As a goddess of knowledge & wisdom, Minerva is closely associated with education and universities. -Minerva is also closely associated with the Witan. The fact that the symbol of the Witan is an owl has led many to believe that either she adopted it from the Witan, or the Witan took Minerva's symbol as their own out of homage to her. -March 19th is the major day of celebration in Roman religion for Minerva. -Minerva is believed to have been developed as a counterpart to the Greek's Athena. -Unlike other Pagan Gods who have been hostile or xenophobic towards the Abrahamic Tribes, Minerva has had no problem working amidst Christian societies. Of course, she disguises herself as an 'angel' in order to not provoke hostility. Birth of Minerva: In the story-form of Roman mythology, Minerva's mother, Metis, was swallowed by Jupiter. Jupiter supposedly ate her because He feared that the child of Him and Metis would prove too powerful and overthrow Him. However, Metis gave birth anyway inside Jupiter and she fashioned weapons and armor as well. All that banging and hammering inside of Him gave Jupiter a massive headache, and so he had Vulcan, the god of forging and smithcraft, crack His skull open with a smithy hammer. Minerva emerged from Jupiter's head, fully-formed and clad in weapons and armor. Most Pagans do not interpret the story literally. As with much of religious mythology, it is actually metaphor and is meant to convey how Minerva, who represents Wisdom, was born from the Mind of God. Avatars of Minerva: -Minerva Medica = In this Avatar, Minerva is associated with the healing arts and the advancement of medical knowledge. A massive temple, known as the Templum Minerve Medicae, was situated in the heart of Rome and is where this Avatar frequently manifested. The remains of that ancient Roman temple have yet to be found. -Minerva Sulis = This Avatar of Minerva was associated with the Roman province of Britania. In this form, Minerva helped drive the Roman Legions onward in their conquest of barbarian Europa. In modern times, many Pagans claim that this Minerva works secretly within the European Union, striving to complete the dream of a united Europa. -Minerva Achea = This version of Minerva is closer to what most people think of as Minerva. Minerva Achea was a patron of the arts and humanities, inspiring legions of poets, writers, artists and craftsmen. This version of Minerva was a patron of the ancient Worker's Guilds. -Minerva Occulus = This version of Minerva has been heavily involved in the Occult Underground. She appears to Occultists and fringe societies, especially the Freemasons and other secret groups who pursue forbidden or unknown knowledge. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Minerva -http://www.goddess-guide.com/minerva.html Category:Pagan Category:Brotherhood Of The Wolf Category:Occult Underground Category:Witan Category:Fraternal Order Of Builders Category:Art